Benutzer Diskussion:Topassplitter
Hallihallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Ich vermute wenn du dich hier her verirrt hast, willst du etwas von mir (.. oder vielleicht wollte ich etwas von dir..?) Egal. Ich freu mich auf deine Nachricht ;) LG ~ Aller Anfang ist Blutwurst xD 2016 Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel:3 Danke, dass du mit mir hoffst:) Nochmal frohes neues Jahr:) - 16:43, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA-Limit Hey Topas, der Grund wegen dem 7 CAs Limit ist ja der, dass es am Ende nicht darauf hinauslaufen soll, dass nur zwei oder drei Leute alle Charas machen und der Rest dann nichts abbekommt. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich eure (deine und Roses) Arbeit nicht schätzen würde, ich finds im Gegenteil ja gut, dass ihr so viel und so Qualitativ hochwertige CAs macht. Dein Argument, dass die Anzahl an benötigter CAs steigt, find ich allerdings ziemlich überzeugend - zwar wäre ich nicht dafür, ein Bilderlimit vollständig abzuschaffen, aber ich werd das mal an Star und Aki weitergeben, und vielleicht können wir die Bilderanzahl dann etwas erhöhen, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht sagen kann auf wie viel, aber mehr als drei sollten hoffentlich drin sein xD 19:50, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Streifen & Remakes Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie wir das mit Bellapaw jetzt am besten machen. Die Versionen, die Feuer bis jetzt hat, werde und vor allem muss ich definitiv Remaken und ich hatte auch definitiv nicht geplant, dann wieder fette Streifen zu nehmen... ich würde darum - wenn du nicht irgendwelche Einwände hast - vorschlagen, ob wir das nicht vielleicht auf eine ältere Version von deiner Bellapaw zurücksetzen (und sorry nochmal, dass mir das erst jetzt einfällt D:) 14:40, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja, auf die Version zurück ist gut - kannst auch wenn sich jemand drüber beschwert an mich weiterleiten, wen es stört, der soll sich bei mir melden xD Und zu der Mähne: auch wenn sie mit den "Extrafetzen" fluffiger aussieht, hat Rose leider recht, wenn sie sagt, das müsste weg ^^ Zu Whitestorm: Ich hatte eigentlich eher daran gedacht, dass er so ne ähnlichen "Büschel" wie Rotschweif bekommt, weil in der englischen Version von BP die Rede von "tufty ears" (Seite 238, falls dus selbst nachschauen willst) ist und tufty ja eigentlich so viel heißt wie "buschelig", nur von Beltz mal wieder völlig anders übersetzt wurde - wobei die flaumigen Ohren Büschel ja auch nicht ausschließen ^^ 15:05, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke:3 Schnuuuhki und Trautstriem Yoo, also bei Troutstream meine ich diesen einen einzigen Streifen direkt unter dem Kinn, der bei der Brust von uns aus gesehen links kommt und bei Snooky würd eich dann sagen... dann bring den Fleck ganz in der Ecke an oder sowas? Du könntest ja so ein "Gerüst" auf die Vorlagen machen, wie ich damals bei Rainfur, weil du und ich glaub Rose euch da auch nich so ganz einig wegen der Position der Flecken wart :3 Was den Oberschenkel angeht: Ich verstehe was du meinst und finds auch oke, aber bei der Hauskätzchenversion erscheint er mir auch von innen komplett schwarz - also müsstest du entweder Krieger oder Hauskätzchen ändern, find ich jedenfalls ^^; 18:10, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sparrow Fur Hi Topas :3 Also ich hab nochmal die anderen Admins gefragt und wir haben beschlossen dass es uns eigentlich nicht stört, wenn Schildpattkatzen getigert sind, wir schlagen aber vor, dass du Sparrow Fur noch 2-3 Tage am CA lässt, falls jemand der anderen User ein Argument gegen die Tigerung bringen möchte. Wenn nein, kann ich sie dann zurücksetzen :3 15:23, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Well, wenn du sie raufstellst musst du sie auch drauflassen ^^; 19:39, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sorreltail Hi Topas, Also, normalerweise müsstest du Ampferschweif an Mohnfrost anpassen, da Mohnfrost bereits ein Bild im Artikel hat, und wir das zb. bei Bellapaw und Patchkit auch so gemacht haben. Da Leo allerdings sehr inaktiv ist, und Mohnfrost sehr viele Versionen fehlen + das Shading von Mohnfrost eventuell Überarbeitung braucht, kannst du Sorreltail so lassen, und Leo muss dann Mohnfrost so ändern wie du Ampferschweif gemacht hast. Das ist aber wirklich eine Ausnahme, weil Mohnfrost ne Überarbeitung braucht, ansonsten hättest du sie anpassen müssen. Schwein gehabt :'D 18:32, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) I hate scrolling - hurts my fingersT.T Hazetails tail :D Hey Topas, sorry für die späte Antowrt, aber die anderen haben ein bisschen mit dem Antworten gebraucht :'D Aki findet jedenfalls, dass das gut so ist und Star und ich finden, dass der Schweif noch etwas dünner könnte, ansonsten wüssten wir aber sonst auch nicht, wie man das noch umsetzen sollte xD 17:47, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) (Nichtmehr ganz so) Wöchentliches Lebenszeichen Invading intruder who is invading the sacred and oh so holy place where Rose writes her messages...stop it - nimmt euch ein anderes Zimmer!:'D Hey Topas, wie du ja jetzt gesehen hast, ist alles bewertet & archiviert. Ich wollte dir nur vorher nicht schreiben, weil ich es vorziehe, keine CA-Leerung anzukündigen ^^ 18:06, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Tosey's privater Reisebericht Eine Routine mit Sehtest..? Man, die must du ja häufig machen :'D Aber ich stell mir einfach mal vor, dass du nach der 1 Minute gesagt hast: Bin fertig, I'm outta here - ich kann nix erkennen! xD Hehe:P Bitte.Kein.Wort.Mehr.Über.Die.Königinnen.Vorlage. Du beschwörst sie mit deinen Worten vielleicht noch hierher *zitter* *schautnervösRichtungTau* D': Haha ich hab davor ernsthaft Angst:D Wahrscheinlich kommt sie dann auch noch, wenn ich keine Zeit hab und die ganzen coolen Beschreibungen schon weg sind und mir lediglich meine (absolut zu lange) To-Do übrig bleibt:'( Aber neee danke, reservieren werde ich nicht, muss mich halt ein bisschen an dein Tempo anpassenxD Haha also das Wort kenne ich schon aus der Schule, aber eher in einem wissenschaftlichen Zusammenhang:P Konzentrationsgradient, Osmose, Neuro und so:D Wo ich den grafische Zusammenhang gelernt hab, weiß ich allerdings nicht mehr C: Weiter gehts wahrscheinlich erst Anfang bis Mitte April:) Dieser Job tut unserem Konto schon ziemlich gut und uns gefällt es echt gut^_^ Na, aber das Festival hört sich ja auch gut an c: Besonders mit The Weeknd °.° :') Schonmal viel Spaß im (sehr frühzeitigen) Vorraus:D Au ja, ich hoffe die kommen bald<3 Es wird Bescheid gegeben! Viele Grüße c: - 04:57, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ps: Hab mir übrigens deine "Olle Kamellen" abgeschaut, sorry:D Meine ultra lange Diskussionsseite hat mich aber auch echt genervt:'D Hach, das ist gut:) Wie also bei meinen beiden Sehtest musste ich erst bei Ringen sagen, wo die Öffnung ist...das konnte ich gar nicht, aber beschuldige dafür ganz alleine die "Durchguckdinger wie bei einem Mikroskop" (wie nennt man sowas nochmal...?xD) :'D Und beim anderen sollte ich Zahlen auf Distanz lesen - Standart oder nicht?:P Aber ich hab auch null Ahnung, hab das letzte Mal in der 5. von der Schule aus nen Sehtest gemacht - ist also einige Jahre her:D Naja es ist aber schon ganz schön, wenn man hier und da noch schnell genug für ein beliebtes CA ist, das man gerne machen würde:) Aber hast recht, es gibt Wichtigeres c: Und Tau werde ich nur über meine Leiche verlinken.pääääh! Jedenfalls werde ich mich dann auch erstmal wiederwillig an meine To-Do-Liste setzen, aber an neue CA werd ich mich trotzdem simultaneously setzen - no one can stop me there!:D Und ja das mit den "nur" 2 Vorlagen ist mir auch schon durch den Sinn gegangen o.O Hauptsächlich weil die Vorlage auf der CA-Hauptseite nicht mehr so schön eine ganze Zeile besetzen wird und daher die ganzen nachfolgenden Vorlagen durcheinander sind *ziehtdasGesichtausDerSchrei* .. nein, ich habe keine OrdnungsproblemexD Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich mich alleine aus dem Grund, dass ich mir die Vorlage sehr hübsch vorstelle, doch ein kleines bisschen freue:P WROOONG!! Alles Bio:D Konzentrationsgradient spielt in mehrere Sachen ne Rolle, inkl. bei der Osmose und der NEUROlogie... sag mal was weißt du eingentlich *pahUngebildetesPack* ?!? *srz* xD Ja also es ist jetzt nicht mein zukünftiger Traumjob, aber für einen Packpackerjob schon echt gut:D Und ein wenig hab ich mich schon gebessert, aber ich glaube meine Ungeschicklichkeit ist ein zu fester Bestandteil von mir:'D Ach, Rag'n'Bones Man also c: Kenn nur 2 Lieder von ihm, aber die find ich auch gut^^ Also versucht ihr nun dafür Tickets zu ergattern?:) Ja ne die sollen obviously erst kommen, wenn ich wieder da bin, sonst wär das echt billigxD Was war denn so seltsam an deiner Woche?:P Und wie läuft alles sonst so? Najöchen... liebe Grüße :3 - 02:41, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ach ich finde, sie sollte sich zuerst an die Höhlenwächter setzen:'D Das wäre wunderbar!xD Alles würde so schon brav und gelassen ablaufen *hach*...Jedenfalls glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass das Shading sehr gütig sein wird... ich hab irgendwie eine liegende Katze vor Augen, aber sind ja auch nur meine eigenen Vorstellungen^^ Fände das aber gar nicht soo schlimm, weil es eine Herausforderung wäre - da hab ich einfach Lust drauf :P Perspektivenmäßig ist das was anderes:D jaa die Streunervorlage >.< Oh danke:3 wollte das gerne mal ausprobieren.. schade, dass es in diesem Fall nicht durchgeht, aber ein Versuch war's wert:D Blaaablabla.... bleibt mir bloß vom Leib mit deinen VersicherungenxD Haha, gut dass ihr auch nur die zwei Lieder kenntxD Aber ne im Ernst, ist ja cool, dass ihr schon Karten habt c: Und was ist mit FFH so falsch??:D Was haben sie getan um deine Missgunst zu ernten? D: :P Also ich find FFN super;D Oh Gott, deine Woche hört sich ja sehr voll, anstrengend und durchgeplant an:D Gefällt dir das so, nur mal so?:) Also ist alles so, wie du es gerne hättest?:P Ich komm da gerade nur drauf, weil das glaube ich nicht so meins wäre, aber dir kann es ja sehr wohl gefallen - jeder lebt ja auf seine Art^-^ Anyway..um Gottes Willen...ne das benutzt keinerxD Ich wollte nur mal den Diminutiv benutzen (und wer ist jetzt ungebildet?! xP) ... allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass meine Reisepartnerin gerne (BESONDERS mit ihrer Mutter, dass ist so deren Mutter-Tocher-Sprache:D) zur Verniedlichung "i"s an Wörter hängt - Bsp: "Ich esse meinen Schoki-Keksi" oder "Morgi" ...Das finde ich mittlerweile so lustig, dass ich das gerne mal nachahme:'D Liebe Grüßi und hab noch einen schönen Tagi x3 - 05:33, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Au ja, größere Dateien sind der Hammer!:'D Finde ich besonders wenn ich tigere, weil die Streifen mir dann schneller und einfacherer gelingen... Tigerungen bei Kriegern finde ich entsprechend ein Graus, die Striche werden viel zu gerade... hehe naja egal:D Einem Radiosender so loyal sein...xD Na wenn's dir Freude bereitetxD Ich finds schon toll überhaupt einen Sender mit guter Musik und vorallem gutem EMPFANG zu haben:P Aber ich seh schon, alleine fürs Timing muss man FFH ein Plus geben;) Jedenfalls viel Spaß (habe ich noch nicht gesagt oder...?) c: Uhuhu, praktische Fahrstunden *Aufregung* ... mittlerweile schon angefangen bzw. die Theorieprüfung gemacht?:) Und meinst du Training im Sinne von "Sport-Training" oder "Fahr-Training" oder....?:D Alteer...... so eine Protzigkeit... ekelerregend *erbrichtsichüberdieTastatur* ... "Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen"... hast du beides wahrscheinlich bei Kik ergattert... außerdem versteh ich nicht? Dein Körper kann Weisheit doch gar nicht verdauen... hast du sie wieder herausgewürgt? Anders kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen *danchdenklich* xxD Uuuund dein Ps versteh ich nicht, was soll es hier geben?:'D Damit verabschiede ich mich ruhig und gelassen, da der Klügere nachgibt ;) Ich witme mich nun wichtigerer Dinge - dem Kochen ^^ - 06:43, 7. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Jaja warte es nur ab, die Senderfrequenz werden nicht deinem Auto folgen, du musst ihr folgen:P Und manchmal, wenn auch nur manchmal, wirst du dich kilometerweit entfernt von jedweder Zivilisation zwischen Bergen und Tumbleweeds wiederfinden und feststellen, dass nun auch der letzte rauschende Sender dich verlässt - da hilft auch leider kein Radiosenderloyalität:( xD Uuuuund nuuu?:D Oohoo, Badminton... spielst du schon lange?:) Und nur so als Hobby? :P danchdenklich...crap...ähmm huch...ups:D sollte man direkt mit in den Duden aufnehmen ^_° Also, bei uns ist Fasching vorhanden, aber alles andere als sehr "prominent":D Also es besteht grundsätzlich daraus, dass sich alle Grundschüler für die Schulfeier verkleiden und alle Älteren sich mehr so für Faschingspartys verkleiden:D Also nein ich kenn mich damit garnicht ausxD Hab's als letztes in der 7. oder so "gefeiert" :P Aber du feierst so richtig Karneval, vermute ich? c: Auh einen ganzen freien Abend, das hört sich ja schön an c: Youtube.. ich versteh sehr guuut:D Und das it den Ofiziellen Artworks ist mir auch schon aufgefallen (kaum zu übersehen, bei der Anzahl an Bearbeitungen), aber so ganz ist mit ehrlich gesagt nicht bewusst, was ich mir darunter vorstellen soll...?:D Ach mein Leben ist häufig noch viel ärmer, also keine SorgexD Ich putz hier nur Klos, räum Teller ab und mache Betten.... und wenn ich frei hab, sitz ich mit dem Lappi im Bett und mache nichts Produktives:'D Jaja... und liebe Grüße zurück *winkewinke* - 05:23, 15. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hey:) Sorry, dass ich mich ne Weile nicht gemeldet habe, war irgendwie recht beschäftigt mit der Arbeit (unser Arbeitsteam ist ganzschön geschrumpft, daher müssen wir hier alles machen:D) :P haha... jaa tumbleweeds.. ich liebe das Wort, sorry:D uuhuuu, aber meine späte Antwort bedeutet also auch, dass ich dich schon nach der Prüfung fragen kann:) Wie lief's? Und machst du die Reallife-Straßen schon mehr oder weniger unsicher? c: Badminton hört sich gut an :) ... mochte ich in der Schule auch immer, aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie ungeschickt ich bei sowas binxD Also wenn mein einer Tischtennis-Feierabend mit unserem Koch und mein immerwieder entstehender Sprint vom Storageroom zum Top-up Trolley als Sport zählt dann ja...:'D Also nee, wir sind faul... unsere freien Abende bestehen aus Netflix und SchokoladexD (Wir schauen gerade die Netflix-Serie zu dem Buch "Tote Mädchen lügen nicht" - kennst du das?:) Hab's mal vor Jahren gelesen und jetzt wühlt sich alles wieder an die Oberfläche...:P) Einiger unserer Kollegen machen morgens immer "Fatcamp" - ergo: gehen laufen, machen alle mögliche Übungen und soo... soll sehr anstrengend sein - und haben uns dazu eingeladen.. aber nein, bitte nichtxD Ist bestimmt echt gut für uns, aber ich bin absolut nicht der Sportmensch...c': Hört sich auch lustig an:)) So ne Verkleidungskiste... das vorallem *.* Keine Ahnung, dass stell ich mir einfach magisch vor:D Nun mal zu unseren Festivitäten: Gibts bei euch Kohlmärsche oder Maibaum?:'D Aaaaah, ja das hab ich mir schon gedacht, aber so ganz war ich mir nicht sicher:) Ja die Tabber sind schon gut, mir gefällt's:P Jajaaa... von mir gibt's auch enttäuschend wenig zu erzählen:D Wir haben eine Hotelkatze, die ich vor einigen Wochen auch mal kennengelernt habe *.* Die schläft nachmittags immer gerne bei der Rezeption auf einem Sofa und verzaubert dort alle Gäste <3 und Abends wenn ich das Restaurant schließe wandert sie gerne dort durch die Gegend... und letztend hat sie unserer Wohnung auch mal einen Besuch abgestattet :D Und davon abgesehen, haben wir wie gesagt gearbeitet und beschäftigen uns gerade mit dem Autoverkauf:) ... haha, falls dich das ganze überhaupt interessiert, ich wollte ich nur mal auf den neusten Stand bringen ^^ :) und hey! Morgen ist unser letzter Arbeitstag :3 Liebe Grüße c: - 06:54, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Haha alles klar:D Vielleicht ist dir ja diesmal auch nicht so aufgefallen, dass ich eine Weile nicht geschrieben hab:P Oh schön, dass du bestanden hast:) Und da es Ende des Monats ist, mag es sein, dass deine Fahrstunden angefangen haben...? (Ich frag jetzt zum 100sten Mal hab ich das GefühlxD).. Jaa Netflix, also ich schaue auch schon deutlich mehr Serien, dafür ist aber mein Youtube-Konsum weniger geworden und so gleicht sich alles aus:'D Ich finde Oitnb und so einfach zuu gut:3 Und ja ich fande 13 Reasons Why gut, vorallem die letzten paar Folgen finde ich sehr emotional gemacht...:o :) Kann ich dir nur empfehlen! Kohlmarsch: Was braucht man dafür? Einen Bollerwagen, vieeeeel Alkohol, möglichst kaaaaltes Winterwetter, Landstraßen mit vieeeelen Kreuzungen und ein Alibi (in diesem Fall Ernte von Grünkohl) Was passiert? Man versammelt seinen Freundeskreis und/oder das ganze Dorf im Winter bei kaltem Wetter und maschiert mit dem mit alkoholischen Getränken beladenen Bollerwagen von Ort A zu Ort B (Meist ein Gasthaus, wo anschließend der zuvor geerntete Kohl serviert wird) über Landstraßen... an jeder Kreuzung (und zu allen anderen Zeiten auch) MUSS getrunken werden, damit man bloß schön besoffen bei Ort B ankommt und den Temperaturen standhalten kann ;) Kleine Spielchen sind aber auch mit drin:D Tatsache ist aber auch, dass man einen Kohlmarsch auch komplett ohne Kohl und nur mit Trinken zu allen erdenklichen Zeiten (auch mit seinen Lehrern zur Schulzeit) machen kannxD Oh ein Hund:3 Aber stimmt leider schon, man muss dem Hund schon Zeit geben können:( Aber irgendwann wird das doch bestimmt in Erfüllung gehen;) Hast du irgenwelche Vorlieben was die Art an Hund angeht (Größe, Rasse etc.) ?^^ Oh wir wollen unser Auto nur verkaufen, weil wir in 2 Wochen nach Australien fliegen und es immer gut ist, sich darum schon frühzeitig zu kümmern:) Naja was ist seit unserem letzten Arbeitstag passiert... Wir sind gemeinsam noch nach Milford Sound gefahren (Das ist ein sehr schöner Fjord auf der Südinsel) und sind dann die Westküste hochgefahren, um das Hostel nochmal zu besuchen, wo wir gearbeitet haben.. dann sind wir vor etwa 2 Wochen auf die Nordinsel gereist, wo wir beide uns getrennt haben, um noch etwas die Erfahrung vom Solo-Reisen zu machen:) Da wir das Auto noch nicht verkauft haben und wir es fair machen wollten, hatte sie das Auto jetzt für die erste Hälfte der Solo-Zeit gehabt... Ich bin währenddessen erst ein paar Tage in Wellington geblieben, bin dann mit Bus weiter nach Napier gefahren (eine seeehr schöne Art-Deco-Stadt), nach einigen Tagen weiter nach Gisborne und dann wieder etwas später nach Whakatane gefahren und hab die ganzen Städte erkundet:3 Vorgestern bin ich dann ich Rotorua angekommen und Gestern hat mir meine Reisebegleiterin dort das Auto "überreicht" xD - ist gerade Halbzeit:P Gestern Abend haben wir dann die Gelegenheit genutzt und waren spontan zusammen in einem Maori-Dorf (Das war so ein abendliches Kultur-Programm mit anschließendem Buffet:P), da wir das beide gerne machen wollten und Rotorua ideal ist:) Heute bin ich dann durch Auckland zum Northland gefahren (laaaaaange Fahrt :D) - hier werde ich die nächsten 9 Tage rumcruisen und mir Strände und die Nordspitze angucken, bevor ich am 7. wieder nach Auckland fahre... Dort verbringen wir gemeinsam noch einige Tage, fliegen dann für 4 Wochen nach Australien - machen dort einen Roadtrip von Melbourne bis Sydney und fliegen dann Anfang Juni zurück nach Deutschland c: Haha, also das sind die Pläne - um dich mal auf den GANZ aktuellen Stand zu bringen:) Und gibt's bei dir was neues?:D Liebe Grüße nun aber erstmal aus dem Hostel, das wie ein Familienhaus ist und wo ich der einzige Gast bin - und das schöne warme Northland mit seinen ganzen tollen Stränden, Surfern und Palmen grüßt auch mal hehe xD <3 :) - 09:35, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Jaja versteh ich schon :D Ohh cool:)) Haste schon den Motor abgewürgt..beim anfahren und allgemein soo?xD 13 Reasons Why wird ja sicher auch irgendwann als DVD/Bluray rauskommen... sollen ja angeblich schon an einer 2. Staffel arbeiten *denktsichum* c: ooooh Oitnb... das verursacht Schmerzen x/ Haha, hab gerade die 4. Staffel fertiggeschaut und die endet mit dem ziemlich großen CliffhangerxD "interessante Festlichkeit" .. das hast du sehr schön und passend ausgedrückt, das gefällt mir ..:') Ohja was Hunderassen angeht, kann ich dir nur zustimmen..:P Chihuahua's und Möpse finde ich ja vom Aussehen her pottenhässlich und gerade beim Mops ist es ja nicht mal gesund für den Hund... Aber naja, hauptsache der Hund ist lieb, friedlich und bellt nicht zu viel (ich hasse solche Dauerkleffer <.<) :) Aber bei Border Collies und ähnlichen Hunde würde ich ja aufpassen, die brauchen meeeeega viel Entlastung - kaum zu glauben was die für Energie haben:D Wie auch immer, hoffe du findest dir irgendwann den passenden Hund..oder er dich :p Danke:) Ja es ist schon cool hier, besonders wenn man was macht (heute bin ich zum Beispiel am Strand geritten und gestern war ich sandboarden ^_^), aber wenn man gerade nicht so viel macht, komm ich mir auch etwas blöd vor... weil ich da einfach nicht das Gefühl habe, irgendwas zu SCHAFFEN, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.. Ich meine, es ist super nett mit anderen zu reden, aber es sind leider immer die selben langweiligen, kind of "oberflächlichen" Gespräche und am nächsten Tag reisen viele dann wieder ab, bevor man die Chance hatte, sie besser kennenzulernen :/ So blöd sich das anhört, ich vermisse es einfach Probleme lösen, meine Kopf zu benutzen und Ergeiz zu haben:D Natürlich werde ich diese Freiheit und unseren recht gelassenen Alltag vermissen und weiß das auch sehr zu schätzen, aber ich freue mich schon auf Deutschland und aufs Studium ( ich hoffe das bleibt dann auch so, wenn ich erstmal angefangen habexD) :) Ich hab die deutsche Mentalität hier aufjedenfall zu schätzen gelernt :D Auf Australien freu ich mich aber trotzdem ganzschön, endlich mal wieder ein neues Land:P Ach cool c: Wo in Spanien wollt ihr denn hin, Strand oder Stadt... oder beides? :D Und das ist ja lieb von dir, dich so um deine Oma zu kümmern :'D ^^ mensch mensch:3 Naja gut, ich wünsch dir mal wieder viele Grüße aus Ahipara, anscheinend sehr bekannt für die Surfstrände (hier gibts eine Meeeenge Surfer, in meinem Hostel ist quasi jeder zum Surfen hier:D) - 01:45, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Heiiaa :) Oh warum musst du denn eine Weile warten bis zur nächsten Stunde? Ach haha naja, ich hab das Auto auch noch bei meinen praktischen Prüfungen ganz schöön dolle abgewürt:'D Passiert ne:') Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich zuhause in Deutschland fahren werde, ich hab mich schon echt ans Automatik-Fahren gewöhnt...wir haben hier in Australien auch ein Mietauto - welches entsprechend auch Automatik ist:D - und miniii im Vergleich zu unserem Auto in NZo.O Ich hab das Gefühl ein Spielzeugauto zu fahrenxD Oh Gott, was du da beschreibst hasse ich auch bis auf die Knochen... Wie Serien-und Filmemacher auch immer mit den Emotionen spielen müssen.:D Ich glaube von Teen Wolf habe ich bisher nur die erste Folge geschaut.. war seit daher aber auch so ein bisschen auf meiner Liste^^ Findest du die Serie denn sonst gut?:) Ich schaue gerade Gossip Girl.. einfach weil ich das ab und zu mal früher im Ferseher gesehen hab und jetzt endlich mal alles von Anfang bis Ende verstehen möchte - außerdem ist es ne gute Serie zum Shippen - und ich mag es meine Ships loszuschickenxD Jaa, den perfekten Hund gibt es wohl nicht - es muss schließlich einfach Klick machen:) Also im Verlgeich zu NZ scheint mir in Deutschland mehr die Motivation vorzuherrschen Probleme anzugehen und zu lösen.. es passiert irgendwie mehr hinsichtlich Entwicklung.. ach keine Ahnung ich mag an Neuseeland einfach nicht so das "chillige" xP Hört sich blöd an, aber ist halt so:D Oh und ich bin die letzten Monate ein wenig zum Schluss gekommen Informatik zu studieren - ich würde es später gerne mehr mit Design verbinden, allerdings halte ich es für keine gute Idee direkt mit einem kreativen Studiengang anzufangen... weil ich mich noch nicht so spezialisieren möchte und weil der Umstieg von der Theorie zum Design leichter ist als vom Design zur Theorie^^ und wo ist nicht ganz sicher, aber ich ziele so auf Aachen:) Die Uni dort soll ganz gut sein, was Informatik angeht:P Hab mir gerade gleich mal Bilder aus Calpe angeschaut..sieht seeehr schön aus*.* :3 Ach huups, my bad:D Ne ich hab nicht gesurft, war da einfach etwas zögerlich.. allerdings war ich sandsurfen:) Also man surft mit einem Bodyboard riesige Sanddünen runter, das hat auch Spaß gemacht:P Ou danke und ich schicke dir mal viele Grüße von der gemütlichen Couch im Hostel in - tatsächlich - Australien:3 Sind hier vor einer Wochen angekommen, haben erst einige Tage in Melbourne verbracht, fuhren die letzten Tage die Great Ocean Road ab und morgen gehts die Ostküste hoch - Richtung Sydney:) LG - 03:04, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Character Art Da er jetzt als dunkelgrau beschrieben ist, währe es mir lieber wenn du sein Fell auch wirklich in einem dunkeln Grau zeichnen würdest. Wir halten uns ja generell auch zuerst an das geschriebene, eh wir die Mangabilder anschauen und ich denke, dass geht schon als dunkelgrau durch auf dem Bild von ihm^^. Ist manchmal schwer weil jeder Farben anders empfindet. Nim mit der Pipette am besten den Grauton der an den Schattigen Stellen bei Whisper auf dem Bild ist, dann kann nix schief gehen :) Danke für das Kompliment wegen dem Namen, ich dachte, wen Sol schon so ein extravagantes Gemüt hat muss er da ja von wem geerbt haben. Und derjenige brauch auch einen mysteriösen Namen :D 18:51, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, du kannst sie ruhig grau machen wie auf dem Mangabild, da sich die Beschreibung und das Bild ja sowieso komplett gleichen. 11:55, 10. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke das du mit das mit dem Fell erklärt hast, habe es gleich mal ausprobiert und es is so hübsch *-* 20:56, 24. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA Hey Topas, dir auch erstmal ein frohes neues Jahr :D Oh man da hast du jetzt ja wieder ordentlich was ausgegraben xD Aber ist immer wieder gut wenn du und/oder andere darauf hinweisen, denn ab und zu tuachen ja doch mal Fehler auf. Ich arbeite deine Punkte jetzt einfach mal ohne weitere Umschweife ab: *Blizzardwing: Hast du absolut recht mit den Flecken. So wie er jetzt ist, ist absolut nichts an seinem CA auszusetzen und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihn auch nicht auf der Liste gefunden hast. Irgendjemand muss bei der CA-Leerung vergessen haben das durchzustreichen (passiert auch wie mir aufgefallen ist bevorzugterweise, wenn das CA ein Redone ist und nicht neu eingefügt werden muss). Weil ich bei der CA-Leerung immer nur das Archivieren mache und die CA-Liste bearbeite, gucke ich da in der Regel auch nie drüber. In der Regel ist es also immer besser, wenn du dich an der Liste und nicht an der Diskussionsseite orientierst. That said, versuchen wir die Diskus ab jetzt aber so aktuell wie möglich zu halten. Wie du vielleicht ja weißt oder beobachtet hast, sind Mew und ich ja gerade dabei, bei allen Charakteren dieses Aussehensupdate zu machen (wodurch btw. auch einige von Beltz verursachte wegfallen dürften hooray, weniger Arbeit :D). Wir sind Momentan bis Drosselflug gekommen - anders gesagt heißt das folgendes: Alle benötigten Versionen von den Charakteren Aalschweif bis Drosselflug sind sowohl auf der Disku als auch auf der Liste vollständig aufgeführt (wobei wie gesagt ein Fehler kann sich immer mal einschleichen, ich bitte das zu entschuldigen) und bei der CA-Leerung achte ich jetzt selbst auch noch genauer, ob die gemachten Versionen dann dort auch durchgestrichen werden. Alle Katzen jenseits von Drosselflug sind, was ihre benötigten CA-Versionen auf den Diskus angeht nicht immer genau (wie z.B. bei Blizzardwing hier). Die Benötigte CAs-Liste ist zwar auch von Charakteren jenseits von Drosselflug vollständig, allerdings sind dort evtl. noch einige Versionen gelistet, die durch das Aussehensupdate unnötig werden. (Was unnötig wird kann man im Voraus in der Regel aber schon sehen - Fleckenschweif braucht dadurch, obwohl sie im Deutschen ja gescheckt ist - z.B. keine gescheckte Jungenversion mehr, sondern nur noch gescheckte Alternativversionen von den Rängen, in denen sie auch mit dem Muster beschrieben wurde.) *Swiftpaw: würde ich einfach sagen gehen wir danach, wie Feuerherz sie addressiert: hellgrau ist Lichtherz, dunkelgrau ist Swiftpaw (wenn man ganz viel Fantasie hat, dann kann man bei der helleren Katze vielleicht auch Wimpern erkennen.... aber ich würde sagen mach Swiftpaw dann ganz einfach dunkelgrau ^^ *Scorchfur: Aufgeschlitzt empfinde ich Risse, die recht "sauber" sind... also nicht so zerfleddert, wie die zerfetzten Ohren, die Scorch momentan hat (wobei da auch einige Schlitzer bei sind wie ich finde). Wenn du vllt. ein Beispiel willst, Gray Wing hat auch ein aufgeschlitzes Ohr, und für sein CA hab ich da dann diese Form für gewählt, und da daran niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte, nehme ich mal an, dass man das als aufgeschlitzt sehen kann :3 Wenn auf der CA-Seite Leute dann etwas dagegen sagen sollten nehme ich allerdings gerne die Schimpfe auf mich und red dann nochmal mit den anderen Admins drüber, aber ich denke eigentlich schon, dass das oke ist, wenn du aufgeschlitzte Ohren so in der Form wie ich bei Gray Wing machst (nur vllt. weniger tief... ich glaub ich hab den bei Gray ein wenig zu tief gemacht xD) *Littlecloud & Mothwing: Es ist ärgerlich, ich weiß, und das tut mir auch leid, nur als wir das Aussehensupdate angefangen haben, ist uns aufgefallen, dass die benötigten TUG/CotC-Versionen ziemlich random verteilt sind - manche Katzen wie Hollyleaf brauchten ne extra Version, andere wie Littlecloud nicht - obwohl bei Littlecloud streng genommen das Bild noch mehr von der Beschreibung durch die weißen Pfoten und die weiße Brust abweicht, als Hollyleaf mit ihrer hellgrauen Schnauze. Bis auf sehr sehr wenige Katzen (wie z.B. Dapplepelt oder Cloudspots, bei der die Beschreibung wirklich 1:1 zum Bild passt), haben wir dann gesagt, dass jede Katze eine TUG/CotC-Version extra braucht. Sorry nochmal dafür, ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das nicht allzu viel Arbeit bereiten wird :( mit Mothwing würde ich außerdem noch warten, weil die meine ich auch nochmal wesentlich weniger CA-Versionen braucht *Ampferschweif: Ampferschweif ist auch so ein Fall, bei dem die ganzen "Beltz"-Versionen wegfallen, weil Beltz den "getupft"-Teil ja gar nicht mitübersetzt hat. Wegen dem Aussehensupdate konnten wir das jetzt aber auch endlich hinzufügen, und da die restliche deutsche Beschreibung ja dem englischen entspricht, braucht sie in der Hinsicht auch keine anderen alternativ-Versionen mehr (außer natürlich die Mangaversion die sie schon hat). Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist also ja, die Alt-Version reicht :33 Oh man sorry dass ich dir jetzt hier so eine Textwand geschrieben habe... aber mir ist es lieber die Dinge zu erklären als einfach nur "ja, nein, ne is nicht" zu schreiben xD Sorry nochmal wegen der eigentlich unnötigen Versionen-Verwirrung und dass du einige CAs nochmal Redonen/abändern musst, weil wir nicht gleich strikt die Versionen richtig zugeteilt haben ^^; 19:50, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :D Nachricht hat sich selbst zerstört Hammer :'D Die Funktion muss ich mir merken. 10:54, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das mit der Änderung von nur einer Version stimmt ^^ Als Scorchpaw wurde er mit einem zerfetzten Ohr beschrieben -> Schülerversion hat links oder rechts ein zerfetztes Ohr, also so wies gerade auch ist. Dann später, als Krieger, heißt es, er habe "slashed ears", also aufgeschlitze Ohren -> Das heißt beide seiner Ohren bekommen noch Schlitzer, das zerfetzte Ohr wird also noch ramponierter xD 14:07, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Mutherz Weißt du was? Ich stimme dir zu - ich glaube du machst lieber erst alle anderen CAs bei denen Augen- und Fellfarbe auch bekannt ist XD ich sehs nämlich auch schon, dass seine Augenfarbe bekannt gegeben wird, sobald sein CA dann wieder im Artikel ist :'D Ich mein ich hätte sein CA auch einfach auf die vorherige Version zurücksetzen können... aber na ja das Shading seiner jetzigen Version ist halt wesentlich besser als bei der alten (wäre auch seltsam, wenns andersrum wäre) xD 19:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) : Oh god ich erinner mich XD Berrynose hat ja aber auch gefühlt alles falsch, was nur geht :'D Falsche Musterung, falsche Fellfarbe, falsche Beltzübersetzung - fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er mal als weiblich beschrieben wird ...... oder dass er eine festgelegte Augenfarbe erhält..... *beschwört es damit herauf* XD 20:20, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) WIESO STALKEN IMMER ALLE MEINE USERSEITE WENN SIE DRAUFKLICKEN :'D Anyway ich hoffe wirklic sehr für dich, dass die CAs, mit denen du immer noch zufrieden bist, auch so bleiben können xD ... und dass wir weniger Katzen wie Cypresspaw haben, die alle zwei Wochen ihr Aussehen komplett ändern xD *triggered* Im Prinzip ist es so, dass Kate ihr Aussehen auf ihrem Blog bekannt gegeben hat, dort wurde sie dann aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere als Kater bezeichnet und dann wurde da ien bisschen diskutiert, und diejenige Userin, von der Cypresspaw ihren Namen hat, fragte dann ob das überhaupt sie sein soll, weil die Fellfarbe ja ganz falsch ist, worauf Kate erwiderte dass sie sich mit der ersten Beschreibung dann doch vertan hat... und ich wette in Shattered Sky sieht sie dann nochmal wieder anders aus xD 20:08, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterseiten Pfui schäm dich Topas, wie kannst du nur etwas, das nicht direkt mit dem CA zu tun hat fragen :D Zu deiner Frage: Das hat einfach nur noch niemand gemacht (bzw. bei Bach haben wirs vergessen, da waren Mew und ich ja schon mit der Aussehensverbesserung - Feuerstern hat das schon, weil wir das bei ihm anfangs Testweise hinzugefügt haben). Feel free das zu ergänzen, wo du siehst das es fehlt :3 16:37, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich wollte dir eigentlich Antworten, nachdem ich mit den anderen beiden Dödeln darüber geredet hab... da die aber nicht da sind sag ich einfach mal: nimm das Bild, wo die Katze am meisten/besten drauf zu sehen ist? Und wenns da mehrere gibt, nimm das, in der sie einen höheren Rang hat xD 19:49, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Musst dich nicht entschuldigen, dafür ist Big Mama Tau ja da :'D 20:02, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ... *verblasst langsam ins Nichts* :D 20:34, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wer hat mich hier Döde genannt - 3- ? 09:09, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ^o^ Ich bin in deinen Libelings Cas! *freufreu* 06:54, 13. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterbilder Hey Topas, Mew hat alle Bilder mit Kategorien versehen, ein Blick darauf sollte dir dabei helfen, zu welchem Buch was gehört. (Besonders die Bilder aus den Field Guides haben für jedes Buch eine extra Kategorie, statt unter eine Oberkategorie wie "Bilder aus Special Adventures" zu fallen. Falls du dennoch mal das genaue Buch wissen muss, einfach nochmal nachfragen :) ) Was Raven und leaf angeht glaube ich, dass die beiden ihre Coverbilder in der Box hatten, weil man sie auf diesen besser sieht - der Einheitlichkeit halber wäre es aber besser, wenn da stattdessen die TUG/CotC-Bilder drin sind. Was die Reihenfolge der Bilder angeht, würde ich sagen das ist super so :3 Man könnte evtl. nochmal darüber reden, ob man die Bilder nicht einfach nach derselben Reihenfolge anordnet wie die Auftritte in den Büchern (also nach "Art" des Buches und in der Reihenfolge in der es erschienen ist). Da müsste ich mich allerdings nochmal mit Aki und Mew verständigen (wenn Mew das hier stalkt, kann sie vielleicht gleich mal ihren Senf dazugeben ^^ 19:50, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Was? Hier stalkt doch keiner! XD Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Kategorien, ich bin immer noch mitten drin^^ Aber du kannst mich und Tau fragen, falls mal bei einem der Ursprung unklar ist. Gerade die Mangabilder habe ich noch nicht gemacht. Bei Raven und Leaf hätte ich auch lieber des TUG/CotC Bild drin, einfach wegen der Kontinuierlichkeit. Und weil die Bildbeschreibung im Tabber bescheuert aussieht mit dem "Ravenpaw's Farewell Cover" von dem man nur die ersten Buchstaben sieht. Bei der Reihenfolge würde ich bei dem System von Topas bleiben, welches ich auch schon bei Feuerstern vorgelegt habe. CC/TUG, dann Cover der Reihe nach (Wie bei der Bücherauflistung), und danach die Mangas. Allerdings habe ich das bei den Mangas nicht Mangaintern sortiert, sondern nur nach dem Rang, unabhängig vom Manga. Deswegen ist der Riesensterns-Rache-Feuerstern da so mittendrin, weil ich seine Anfibilder hinten ran gemacht habe. Fand das so hübscher. 08:21, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oi! Nein, Feuersterns Mission hatte keinen Manga, das ging erst im nächsten Buchlos. *Blattsee **Datei:Blattsee.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Blattsee 2.png - Bramblestar's Storm **Datei:Blattsee Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Eichhornschweif **Datei:Eichhornschweif.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Eichhornpfote.png - Graustreif und Millie **Datei:Eichhornschweif Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Tüpfelblatt **Datei:Spotted.png - Der WolkenClan in Gefahr **Datei:Tüpfelblatt.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer *Rußpelz **Datei:Rußpelz.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer **Datei:Rußpelz.Manga.png - Graustreif und Millie *Bernsteinpelz **Datei:Tawnypelt.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 *Blaustern **Datei:Blaustern.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer 05:59, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wie ich oben schon sagte, bin ich dafür das man die Mangabilder in sich vom Rang her Chronologisch ordnet und nicht unbedingt Bücherweise. Es sieht einfach seltsam aus wenn es so ist: Feuerstern im Rabenpfote Manga, Feuerpfote im WolkenClan Manga, Feuerherz im Riesenstern Manga. Das wirkt ja total durcheinander. Habe es bei Feuerstern ja schon so gemacht. Sammy-Feuerpfote-Feuerstern, unabhängig wo das Mangabild jetzt drin war. 07:36, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetz hab ichs kapiert XD Also bei Feuerstern hab ichs Zeitlich geordnet. Erst RA 1 Staffel, dann TR (weil sie da im Manga ja grad am see ankommen 2. Staffel) und dann GM 3. Staffel. 12:25, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich versuchs. Habe ja geschrieben wie ich es, meiner Meinung nach, gerne hätte. Aber wir müssen erstmal warten da Tau, und auch Aki, aufholen mit lesen. Verstehe allerdings nicht ganz warum die Methode dir so kompliziert erscheint. Tau hat ja eine Timeline mit allen Büchern, auch den Mangas, wo man nachsehen kann welcher Manga wann spielt und ich habe dir ja bereits oben geantwortet aus welche Mangas die Bilder sind. Sehe jetzt nicht warum ein normaler User die Bilder nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge einfügen könnte. Und du kannst ja auch warten, bis ich die Mangabilder fertig mit Quellen versehen habe. Dann steht bei der Datei dabei, aus welchem Manga und auf welcher Seite sie genau vorkommen, und es gibt keine so "hässligen" mehr wie das eine von Spottedleaf. Ich muss nur erstmal das Charakter Art fertig machen, weil wir da gerade aufräumen auch was ältere Bilder betrifft die rumflattern aber längst Redons haben. 13:53, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) By the way. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht gleich die Bilder aus den Auftritten entfernt, als du die Gallerie oben und unten ergänzt hast? 14:43, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kein Problem :D Da is das Bild: Datei:Timeline.PNG 19:17, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Bildversionen Hey Topas, meines Wissens nach geht das leider nicht, sorry D: Die einzige Möglichkeit, das alte Bild als Datei anzuzeigen wäre entweder, das Bild zurückzusetzen (was allerdings ziemlich sinnlos ist - dann würde ja eine alte Version im Artikel angezeigt werden) oder eben einfach klassisch die Bild-URL von einer vorherigen Version zu kopieren - dann hat man allerdings diese hässlich langen Links. Sofern dich das aber nicht stört, könntest du ja mal versuchen, ob/wie das geht und falls nicht... musst du die Dateien glaube ich einfach nochmal extra hochladen glaube ich ^^; 01:39, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Rindi Hallo Topas! Das stand falsch auf seiner Disk, er kommt im YS Manga gar nicht vor. Die beiden Bilder sind aus dem Manga von Tallstar's Revenge :D . Hast gute Arbeit geleistet! Falls ich irgendwo noch herumfliegende Bilder finde werde ich die einfügen, aber das passiert eher selten. 07:30, 9. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Stumpy Hey Topas, Huh ich bin mir nicht sicher was da passiert ist. Entweder Mew hat das geändert und nichts davon gesagt und ich habs übersehen oder wir haben darüber geredet, das wieder wegzulassen und ich hab vergessen die benötigte CA-Liste und die Diskussionsseite zu ändern oo; 22:49, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hallo aus Djörmäni :P So ein neuer Abschnitt ist jetzt langsam auch mal nötig:) Dieselbe Frage wie immer: und wie steht's JETZT mit dem Führerschein?xD Oh ja Motorrad..Sieht auch nach Spaß aus^^ Der Papa meiner Reisebegleiterin fährt Motorrad und nimmt sie auch häufiger mal mit:P Ach keine Ahnung wohin ich gerade damit wollte:D In der 3. Staffel erst eingestiegenxD Ojeee haha:D Aber gut, wenn du trotzdem die Dinge verstehst und Freude hast :P Das Problem ist waren wahrscheinlich auch nur so die ersten Folgen �� Arme Emotionen:'( Besonders wenn das Finale bald vor der Tür steht :c Jaja Gossip GirlxD Hab ich jetzt aber auch auf halbem Wege abgesetzt:P Also in der Regel studiert man 6 Semester für den Bachelor, einen Master würde ich aber auch danach anstreben :) Das wird ja mal spannend :o Muss mich ja jetzt auch bald bewerben^^ Was habt ihr denn da so in dem Bereich gemacht? c: Haha, ach ja übrigens bin ich wieder in Deutschland:D Schon seit letzten Montag, aber ich bin einige Tage vorm Heimflug in Sydney krank geworden und das haut mich bis zum heutigen Tag noch um... Echt ich war noch nie so lange krank, bald sind es 2 WochenxD Aber so langsam wirds etwas besser, deswegen schaffe ich es auch mal dir zu schreiben :3 Meine Aktivität geht allerdings erstmal wieder für 2 Wochen runter, weil ich einen Familienurlaub mitmache:P Da freu ich mich ja auch schon drauf:D Und übrigens... kann man bei dir auch nicht die Seite mit den letzten Bearbeitungen aufgrund des neuen Designs aufrufen?! I'm sooooo saaad! T.T Mein kleines Stalker-Herz wird ganz schwer vor Trauer:(( Find ich echt richtig scheißeDx Ok ich hab jetzt gesehen, das sie noch da istxD <3<3 Aber ok... was hast du so die letzten Tage gemacht oder hast du irgendwelche Pläne?:) How is everything going?:P Schöne Grüße c: - 13:44, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hi Topas, Soo sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe :/ Es ist einfach viel passiert in letzter Zeit und an den Tagen, an denen ich Zeit hatte, hab ich einfach nicht dran gedacht... Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich wenigstens kurz mal melden können :( Aber ansonsten ist bei mir alles gut :) Ach und ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH! Wiedermal: Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir nicht früher gratuliert habe! ... puh einen Monat später... das ist mir ja schon peinlich Dx Und vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die süßen Bilder, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen c: <3 Eine ausführliche Antwort erhältst du nächstes Wochenende (versprochen!), unter der Woche befinde ich mich nämlich in Aachen und auf Besuch bei mehreren potentiellen WGs :) Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Sonntag und eine gute Woche - und nochmal ein großes SORRY - LG - 10:33, 23. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen! :P Here I am, finally! Djörmäni, meine dänische Heimatstadt xD Hehe:D Was den Führerschein angeht: Wie siehts jetzt aus?:D Ich fühl mich ja blöd immer so zu fragen, aber wenn man sich die Zeiträume zwischen meinen Antworten anguckt ist es wohl durchaus berechtigt zu fragen xP Aber das mit dem langsam sein kenne ich sehr gut, ich hab selber 2/3 Monate länger gebraucht, als Freunde... aber durch mehr Training ist man vielleicht ja auch eine bessere Fahrerin als andere, wer weiß? :) Und warum zu deiner Schande? :P Theorie ist doch durchaus wichtig, also besser so als fahren ohne die Regeln zu kennen würde ich sagen �� Aber du packst das schon (y) Wenn du es nicht schon geschafft hast:) Gossip Girl hab ich abgesetzt, weil es von Netflix abgesetzt wurdexD Naja, ich hatte da dann für 3 Staffeln nur noch eine Woche Zeit und auf den Marathon hatte ich dann irgendwie nicht Lust und hab mich zur finalen Folge vorgeschummelt haha:P Ouu ja den Wiki Quelltext finde ich in der Hinsicht auch interessant xD Aber was ihr da so macht hört sich ja interessant an:) HTML werde ich ja nun auch lernen, ich bin gespannt (Ich komm dann und frag dich, wenn ich es nicht verstehe o.o :D) Und jaa mein Urlaub war seehr schön :3 Und Down-under waren wir nicht :') Wir waren für ne Woche auf Ischia (Italienische Insel) und dann noch einige Tage in Rom:P Rom wollte ich immer schon sehen, also das war echt toll ... und schweineheiß D: :D Und hammer war vor allem (offensichtlicherweise) DAS ESSEN mhmmmm :P yummy! Und braun bin ich bisher in diesem Sommer auch mal, wer hätte es gedacht :o Ich selber hatte dabei zwar immernoch mit einem sehr nervigen Husten zu kämpfen, aber der lustige Hotelarzt hat es geschafft mich nach 3 Wochen Krankheit einigermaßen wieder zur Gesundheit zu führen xD Meine Tante war auch mit dabei (ist sie eigentlich immer), aber sie hatte auch ein wenig Pech, weil der Flughafen München vermasselt hat ihren Koffer mit an Bord zu kriegen und so musste sie entsprechend 2 Tage ohne Sachen klarkommen *kopfschüttel* *immerdieseFlughäfen*...:D Ach und ich habe mir davor auch eine schöne Pool-Lektüre besorgt: IT von Stephen King c: Sind ja nur 1400 Seiten :3 Gut, genug davon, nun zu deinem Geburtstag! Wie war dein Geburtstag? :3 Hattest du Spaß und hoffentlich nicht zu viel Stress? :) Hast du viel Kuchen und viele Geschenke bekommen? Was hast du denn alles an dem Tag gemacht, dass das so viel Organisation erfordert? :P Würde mich interessieren c: Und nochmals alles gute Nachträglich! DU erhällst 100% ein nachträgliches Weihnachts-und Geburtstagsgeschenk :) Nur noch nicht morgen oder soxD Hoffe das ist inordnung =) Und wie war das Konzert? Wie waren die restlichen Lieder vom Rag'n'Bone Man? xD Erzähl mal:) Und ja das wechselhafte Wetter nervt mich auch, das scheint ja leider wieder da zu sein xI Wobei manchmal wenn man bei uns abends im Dunkeln mit Auto fährt sieht man in der Ferne immer das Lichterspiel von Blitzen, aber man hört nie Donner, das finde ich allerdings äußerst interessant :D In Neuseeland war es glaube ich nicht ganz so wechselhaft, klar manchmal schien die Sonne einige Tage und dann regnete es plötzlich, aber das ist nicht mit hier zu vergleichen ... Da hat es entweder tagelang nur geregnet oder es war tagelang wolkenloser Himmel, aber kein großer Wechsel :D Und nochmals vielen Lieben Dank für die Bilder!:)) Wie läuft es sonst so gerade bei dir? Ist alles gut?:) Ich würde dich auch gerne eben auf den neusten Stand bringen:P Also: Ich kam aus Neuseeland wieder und war total krank... dann war ich im Urlaub und hab mich entspannt:D Soweit weißt du alles... Dann kamen wir aus dem Urlaub wieder und ich hab mich sofort bei der RWTH Aachen für Informatik beworben, was recht einfach war :) Meine Vorabzulassung habe ich auch nach gut einer Woche erhalten *yeay*! Kurz nachdem wir aus dem Urlaub kamen, sind meine Eltern aus beruflichen Gründen für 10 Tage nach Norwegen geflogen und ich war zuhause und hab mich um die Tiere gekümmert... Dabei ist leider etwas (für mich) schreckliches passiert; und zwar ist Troll (eine der beiden neuen Katzen meiner Eltern, beide total verschmust und lieb) gestorben... Ich bin nähmlich eines Nachmittages Freunde besuchen gefahren und hab dabei bemerkt, dass hintern Haus Mähdrescher fahren, ab da hab ich Troll nicht wieder gesehen und hab angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen und 1+1 zusammenzuzählen... Allerdings ist mit erst ein Licht aufgegangen als ich gesehen hab, dass unser Nachbar (dessen Freundin gerne reitet) versucht hat uns anzurufen und ich am selben Tag jemanden an dem Feld vorbei hab reiten sehen... später am Abend kam der Nachbar dann vorbei und hat mir erzählt, dass seine Freundin eine tote Katze auf dem Feld gesehen hat und denkt, dass es unsere ist... lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich bin dann mit Frey raus aufs Stoppelfeld und hab versucht ihn zu finden, hätte fast aufgegeben, aber Frey hat ihn quasi für mich gefunden... Naja da lag er nun tot, jedoch unverletzt und ich stand da nur am heulen (was sowas angeht bin ich fürchterlich sensibel und eine Heulsuse bin ich sowieso), war allerdings erleichtert, dass er offensichtlich nicht in die Maschine geraten ist (ich glaube er wurde am Kopf getroffen und ist sofort gestorben, die Augen waren nämlich noch etwas offen)... Gleichzeitig fängt unser Nachbar an klassische Musik zu spielen... sehr laut...SEHR LAUTxD Das ganze Dorf hat es wahrscheinlich mitbekommenxD Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das war... Wie in einem Film, in so einem Drama oder so D: Naja, ich hab dann irgendwie versucht ihn zum Haus zu bringen, aber tragen kam für mich nicht in frage.. Gerade wegen der Totenstarre hätte ich das nicht ertragen können und hab ihn dann stattdessen in einen Korb gelegt und dann später am Abend im Wald auf unserem Grundstück vergraben... Das war ein Tag, du glaubst es nicht :( Besonders weil ich alleine war :'( Mitlerweile habe ich seinen Tod gut verkraftet, sowas passiert nun einfach... schade nur, dass er so jung war.. Aber trotzdem gehts mir damit jetzt gut, ich bin froh ihn noch ehrenhaft begraben zu haben:) Katzenthema Nummer 2: 2 Tage später ist mir aufgefallen, dass Saga (seine Schwester) trächtig ist o.O Und auch wenn ich das sehr süß finde, bin ich jetzt auch nicht mega begeistert, weil ich es nicht für sooo toll finde, so viele Katzen in die Welt zu setzten.. Aber gut, jetzt ist es so und deswegen freu ich mich auch ein wenig :3 Aber was für ein Zufall, oder? Naja dann sind meine Eltern wiedergekommen und ich habe mich daran gesetzt nach WGs in Aachen zu schauen:) Ich habe dann auch einige Antworten bekommen und war nun aufgrunddessen von Dienstag bis gestern in Aachen und habe mir 6 WGs angeschaut und hab mir zwischendurch dann auch die (wie ich finde sehr hübsche) Stadt angeschaut! Ich hab auch direkt von zweien eine Zusage bekommen und mich heute dann für eine nette 3er WG entschieden:3 Das freut mich total c: Meine Reisebegleiterin will übringes auch Informatik studieren, allerdings in Hamburg und hat wesentlich größere Schwierigkeiten eine WG zu finden :/ Heute hab ich dann auch schon fast meine Einschreibepapiere ausgefüllt und gesammelt:) Das heißt: Im September ziehen ich wahrscheinlich um und dann fängt auch schon irgendwie das Studium an (ich bin jetzt schon etwas aufgeregt) :)) Das ist in letzter Zeit passiert:) Ach und ich hab auch Taus Hinweis auf die Königinnen-Vorlage gesehen, also darauf kann man sich ja auch schon freuen:) Das war es jetzt aber von mir und meine nächste Antwort wird nicht so lange brauchen:) Liebe Grüße - 14:36, 28. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Huhu:P Jaa das stimmt schon, was du da sagst.. wenn jemand im Internet einfach verschwindet, wirkt das gerne mal etwas unheimlich (also zumindest wenn es recht plötzlich passiert) o.O Aber wie wir ja nun wissen, bist du damals nicht gestorbenxD Ich muss sagen, dass ich es damals ja nicht gemerkt habe - Weil ich vorher ja schon selber wortlos verschwand und nicht im Wiki aktiv war:'D SorryxD Und Yeah! Glückwunsch! :)) Wie lief die Prüfung denn so? Alles perfekt gemacht?:D Das ist doch so ein schöne Gefühl endlich damit fertig zu werden:P Machst du denn auch den Anhängerführerschein? Ich rechne ja irgendwie mit einem Nein, aber vielleicht liege ich ja falsch:D Bei uns haben das mehrere gemacht (Ich wollte eigentlich auch einen machen, aber nach meinen vielen Prüfungen hatte ich einfach keinen Nerv und keinen Bock mehr..xD) Uhuuu, Versicherungen... da müsstest du dich doch eigentlich auskennen?^^ Ich kann dir da jedenfalls nicht helfen, ich weiß ja noch nichtmal was du mit Prozenten meinst..Haha, aber das kriegst du schon hin:) Bald wird also durch die Gegend gedüst �� ! Na warum verurteilst du mich dann?! xD Hypcrite!Ich halte mich ja immer davon ab, aber sich das Ende zu spoilern ist einfach manchmal soo reizvoll:3 Ach herjee WC... Ich glaube, für mich ich die Buchreihe leider tot :( Ich kann mich nichtmehr dafür motivieren, ich hab noch nicht einmal Gelbzahns Geheimnis fertig gelesen, dabei mag ich die emotionalen Specials eigentlich am liebsten... Aber da ich auch bei Die Letzte Hoffnung geendet habe, empfinde ich das als ein gutes Ende:) Heißt es auch für dich, dass du aufhörst WC zu lesen?^^ Hört sich ja auch mega cool an:) Ist ja auch recht viel Verantwortung^^ Und brauchbar ist so ein Wissen sicher in der Zukunft! Was meine Benutzerseite angeht, muss ich aber auch sagen, dass ich mir dafür gefühlt hunderte andere Benutzerseiten-Codes angeschaut habe... auf die wenigsten Codes bin ich selber gekommenxD Schande über mein Haupt, ich habe es noch nicht zuende gelesen :'D Ich hatte im Urlaub eine richtigen guten Run und hab mehrer hundert Seiten gelesen (die ich richtig gut fand!), danach war ich aber wie gesagt alleine zuhause und hab mich nicht getrautxD Seitdem bin ich etwas davon abgekommen, aber ich lese es noch zuende (das wäre mir sonst ganz schön peinlich!) :D Und genau wegen dem Film bin ich auch darauf gekommen.. Ich würde den schon gerne sehen, aber aus dem selben Grund auch etwas zögerlich:D Und ja der Koffer war recht zügig nachgeliefert worden:) Meinen Eltern und mir ist das schon häufiger Mal passiert, besonders früher - aber ich glaube das ist einfach unser Pech, weil wir Streiks und ähnliches erwischt haben:D Die Koffer haben glücklicherweise immer ihren Weg zu uns gefunden (auch wenn es mal 10 Tage dauerte D:) Ich kenne sonst kaum einen, dem das mal passiert ist - also brauchst du dir denke ich nicht allzu große Sorgen machen:) Dein Geburtstag hört sich ja schön und gesselig an :) Aber gut, für nächstes Jahr hast du ja noch genügend Zeit zum überlegen! :D Jaaaa echt, warum haben eigentlich alle gleichzeitig Geburtstag? Unverschämt xD Gerade hier im August kenne ich soooo viele... und ich steuere auch noch dazu :P Jaja, morgen ist es soweit...dann bin ich 20 -- 2..und ..0!!! Das gibt es ja nicht... :D Übringens erwarte ich auch keine Geschenke! Nur dass das klar ist ;) Haha, besser wäre es wohl für dich wenn ich am 29.02 Geburtstag hätte - dann wäre es nur noch alle 4 Jahre! :'D Uuuh, hört sich toll an *.* Mitsingen, Materia, The Weeknd ... hammer:D Und sogar Dat Adam, dass die es 'soweit' schaffen hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwarten:) Okey, das mit den Plätzen kann ich auch nachvollziehen:) Aber deine Schilderung klingt trotzdem super cool:P Und nein, ich war noch nicht auf einem Festival, aber das steht schon lang auf meiner To-Do Liste:) Bei uns in der Stadt gibt sogar jährlich auch ein Festival, da muss ich auch unbedingt mal dabei sein, obwohl es nicht so richtig meine Musikrichtung ist:) Gefällt dir den das Festival-feeling besser als bei einem Konzert? c: Komisches Wetter und soooo viel Regen! Mein einziges Kommentar dazu x| Ach ja Troll... Was Saga angeht: Sie hat am 2. August genau 1 Junge geboren:3 Wir haben damit gar nicht gerechnet, weil sie entsprechend noch sehr schlank wirkte... wir haben ja eher darauf gewartet, dass sie kugelrund wird:D Und weil es so schön ist, hat sie die Schublade unter meinem Bett (und auf meinen Klamotten drauf!) als perfekten Geburtsort auserkoren xD Schon die Kitty hat in der Schublade mal Junge bekommen... Die beiden sind übringes immernoch da, weil Saga ihr Baby nur wieder zurückträgt, wenn wir sie woanders hin bewegen..:P Das Ganze ist jetzt nur etwas besser mit Handtüchern ausgestattet^^ Naja wie auch immer: Ich war an dem Tag Freunde besuchen und komme spät abends wieder nur um Saga und ihr Neugeborenes wiederzufinden:D Das Kitten hat eine ähnliche Musterung wie unser Hund (allgemein wie Landseer): Weiß mit schwarzen Flecken (welche aber langsam heller werden und es entsteht eine leichte Tigerung) .. und genau wie Troll hat es eine weiße Schwanzspitze <3 - Der/Die Kleine ist echt süß und entwickelt sich prächtig, hat nun offene Augen und ist RIEßIG! Aber als Einzelkind muss es ja auch nicht um die Milch rangeln:P Apropos Einzelkind: Ungewöhnlich o.O Wir waren am Tag nach der Geburt auch beim Tierarzt, weil Saga etwas unwohl wirke und wir befürchtet haben, dass da ein Junge irgendwie feststeckt... die Befürchtung wurde nicht bestätigt, Saga hatte nur ne unangenehme Verstopfung:') Aber alles läuft seitdem super:) Sie frisst, geht ab und zu mal für einige Stunden raus (am Anfang nur ganz kurz und jetzt immer länger) und kehrt immer gurrend und miauend zu ihrem dicken Baby zurück:3 Zuckersüß!! Und ja, da es nur eines ist, behalten wir es:) Naja, meine Meinung dazu hat so in etwa 3 Gründe: 1. Es ist immer etwas nervenaufreibend, die Kätzchen weiterzuvermitteln, wenn sie alt genug sind - man möchte ihnen ja ein gutes Zuhause geben bzw. überhaupt jemanden finden, der gerne eine Katze hätte... Das war bei uns zwar bisher zum Glück kein Problem, aber man weiß ja nie:) 2. Wir hatten jetzt schon ein paar Mal Junge und da geht bei mir einfach langsam die Tendenz durch, dass genug genug ist:) Ich fand die ja alle mega toll und süß, aber nun ist auch gut^^ 3. Es gibt ja schon soviele Tiere in Tierheimen, die ein Zuhause brauchen... wir erschaffen für jene ja eigentlich ja nur Konkurrenz - gerade Katzen vermehren sich ja ganz schön schnell.. Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist, wie es ist:) Saga kann einmal die Erfahrung machen eine Mutter zu sein, ich kann nochmal die Erfahrung machen mich in eine Babykatze zu verlieben und die Entwicklung zu beobachten und am Ende wird sie einfach kastriert und und wir haben eine neue tolle Katze:) Okay, das ist jetzt auch lange geworden :D Bitte.Nenn.Mich.Nicht.Frau xD Das hört sich echt soo seltsam an:D Und vielen Dank!:3 Es lief echt alles bisher gut:) Und ich bemühe mich die Interessanten Fakten für dich herauszufischen:'D Ich glaube, ganz soo alltagsgebräuchlich wie bei dir wird das allerdings nicht sein:P Hast schon Recht, das ganze hier neigt sich zeitweise mehr und mehr dem Stillstand zu... Und mit der Transparenz hast du meiner Meinung nach völlig recht... Ich brauche nicht im Detail wissen, was bei den Admins los ist, aber OB was los ist bzw. sein wird, würde mich manchmal interessieren :/ Im Moment scheint jedenfalls Tau einiges zu machen, aber Tau schien auf mich sowieso immer wie der Admin mit der meisten Konstanz und Aktivität, Aki sieht man auch immer mal wieder:) Jedenfalls, dass Leute aus dem englischen Wiki da sind, finde ich irgendwie echt cool:D Keine Ahnung... es wirkt plötzlich so internationalxD Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nur hier sind, weil unser CA-Projekt zu unterlaufen und deren zu überlaufen ist:'P Ich mag's! Die Sommerferien.. jaja haha, das tut mir leid:D Sind bei euch eigentlich immernoch welche? Dein Urlaub ist ja auch fast um die Ecke ;) Das schaffst du! c: Ich hätte auch gerne früher geantwortet, ich war aber einige Tage in Dänemark:) (Leider weil mein Opa verstorben ist, aber er war 93 und auch gesundheitlich war es zu erwarten.. Also alles gut, er ist friedlich im Schlaf gestorben:) ) Das bringt mich nur dazu zu fragen: WAS ist eingentlich mit diesem Sommer los? So viel passiertxD Das war's und viele liebe Grüße - und auch an meinem Ende: Sorry für die Länge:) - 19:18, 13. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dankeschön!:33 Au jaa ENDLICH bin ich Mitglied in diesem fabulösen CubxD Mhm.. und meine Clubmitgliedsschaftkarte ist immernoch nicht da...:'D Naja jedenfalls.. ohgottohgott .. heiraten und Kinder kriegen •~• Das ganze liegt bei mir gefühlt noch mindestens 10 Jahre in die ZukunftxD Aber es würde mich irgendwo auch reizen zu sehen, wer so als erstes Kinder kriegt von den Leuten die ich kenne�� Eine aus meinem Jahrgang hat schon ein Haus gebaut und wohnt da mit ihrem Freund... der ist zwar auch schon 28 aber trotzdem o.O Ob das wohl gut geht so früh?:D Und ja ich kenne jemanden der am 29.02 Geburtstag hat: Mein Tutor und Biolehrer in der Schule:D Und der Papa bei dir damals, hat der sein Geburtstag jedes Jahr um einen Tag versetzt? Ich versteh nämlich nicht ganz wie das mit dem 7. zustande kommen kannxD Uh Baustellen... überall... Baustellen... Baustellen... überall... Das ist alles was ich dazu sagen werdeXD Und Schadenfreiheitskasse... noch nie gehörtxD Ich kenne mich da anscheineind gar nicht mit aus:D Und wohoo du hast dein Auto! :P Das ist ja cool c: Das Problem mit dem allzu modernen Fahrschulauto kenne ich auchxD Das Auto meiner Eltern mit dem ich fahre ist dagegen echt primitiv:D Und wie lässt es sich so fahren? Genießt du die Mobilität?:P Fährst du damit immer zur Arbeit oder nur so mal, wenn es nötig ist? Apropos Auto: Meine Eltern haben am Freitag auch ihren langersehnten Neuwagen bekommen... nun sind sie stolze Eltern ihres neuen BabyxD Dachte ich schieb das mal hiereinxP Das englische Wiki war für mich auch einen gute Vorlage zum Codes klau... ähm .. um mich inspirieren zu lassen!! :D Haha:P Ich dachte früher auch: Boah Signaturen!? Wie kriegen Leute SOWAS hin, voll kompliziert!!! xD Und jetzt mach ich sie ja auch selber.3 Berichten kann ich leider nicht.. ich hab in der Zwischenzeit glaube ich so 10 Seiten weitergelesen:D Ja ich kenne Dat Adam schon, allerdings die Musik nicht so gut... da kann ich mich also nicht zu ausprechen:) Ich hab halt nur von ihnen als Youtubern gehört und dadurch dann von der Band:) Findest du ihre Musik denn gut? c: Ja ich würde das Kleine am liebsten mit nehmen beim Umzug, aber ich muss mir halt auch eingestehen, dass es es wahrscheinlich bei meinen Eltern besser hat.. wegen dem Freilauf und der Ländlichkeit hier:) Haha ja meine SchubladexD Ich hab sie vor einiger Zeit endlich dazu bringen können in eine andere Ecke meines Zimmers umzuziehen und da waren die beiden auch sehr zufrieden mit... Doch jetzt ist der Kleine schon so viel im Zimmer unterwegs, dass er die Schublade für sich wiederentdeckt hat und zu seinen wiederwehrenden Lieblingsschlafplatz geworden ist :') Und ja es ist am Anfang ziemlich schwierig zu erkennen welches Geschlecht das Kitten hat, aber mitlerweile sind wird uns recht sicher, dass es ein Kater ist:) Och süüüß Labradorwelpe*.* Mit ihren großen tapsigen Pfoten <3 Niedlich:3 Schade, dass du ihn nicht geklaut hastxD Irgendwann wirst du bestimmt auch stolzer Hundebesitzer sein, ich bin mir sicher:3 Ach und Tierbabys sind glaube ich immer niedlich, ob man nun viel mit ihnen zu tun hat oder nicht (ich kommen jedenfalls nie über Katzenbabys hinweg) :P Ja das mit dem Tierheim habe ich mir auch vorgenommen, das ist eine gute Idee:) Stimmt schon... ich betätige mich außerhalb des CAs auch nicht... da gebe ich mir dafür auch Mühe..^^ Aber du hast schon recht:/ Ich würde mir einfach wünschen, dass jeder der was zur Bewertung hochlädt auch selber Bewertungen schreibt, ob nun aus dem englischen oder dem deutschen Wiki... Damit mehr Ausgleich ist...:) Haha Urlaub zu haben ist sicher hammer:) Machst du denn was in deiner freien Zeit oder wird mehr gechillt?:P Und Danke für dein Beileid:) Ich glaube für meine Mutter war das ganze doch auch wesentlich schwerer als für mich..:/ Und jetzt bin ich auch fertig^^ Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag (wann auch immer du das hier ließt:D) und du hörst von mir das nächste Mal wohl aus Aachen:) Liebe Grüße - 10:07, 4. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Frage Liebe Topas Wie hast du das glänzende Fell gemacht, bei Blattglanz? Bin eben gerade an einer glänzenden Katze und weiss nicht, wie ich ihr Fell machen soll. LG Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:22, 30. Mai 2018 (UTC) RE Kein Problem, danke für den Tipp und auf einandermal. Lg Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 18:31, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Bewertungen und Bearbeitungskonflikte D: Hey Topas, heute ist ja ganz schön viel los auf dem CA. Was erstmal schön ist, aber auch ein paar doofe Nebeneffekte hat, und zwar, dass es zu Bearbeitungskonflikten kommt und dann auch noch zu welchen, von denen man nicht unbedingt was mitbekommt. Unter anderem habe ich ne Änderung von Mystery gekillt, woraufhin du Mysterys Änderung wiederhinzugefügt hast, aber dafür meine gekillt hast xD Ist jetzt, glaube ich nicht weiter dramatisch. Ich wollte dir bloß bescheid geben, dass auch dadurch zwischendurch zwei Bewertungen von dir unabsichtlich rausgenommen worden sind. Einmal die Bewertung von Mapleshade und einmal die Bewertung von Farnfuß. von Farnfuß kannst du dir nochmal aus der Versionsgeschichte raussuchen Das sind zumindest die Sachen, die ich auf die Schnelle gefunden habe. Am besten du schaust nochmal selbst, ob noch alles da ist. Ich wollte dir nur mal bescheid sagen. LG 19:41, 5. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Re: Character Arts Hey Topas Rosenjunges hab ich jetzt aus der benötigten CAs-Liste entfernt. Dass ich mal wieder irgendwo vergessen hab, zu entfernen, dass die Version fertig ist, wundert mich nicht. Was mich daran viel eher erstaunt hat ist, dass Rosepetal noch als Junges gelistet war. wtf xD Was das mackarel gestreifte angeht musste ich damals erstmal selber gucken, was das ist xD Aber wenn man den ganzen Bildern und dem hier trauen kann, dann müsste bei Codys Tigerung eigentlich nur ihr Schweif geändert werden ^^ 20:52, 7. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Poppy & Sorrel Huhu, ich hoffe, ich stör nicht im Urlaub? :D Es ist gar kein großes Thema, ich wollte das eigentlich nur gesagt haben, weil es ja von vornherein immer so war, aber einfach, dass das mal ganz klar ist: Poppyfrost wird sich immer an Sorreltail orientieren. Das hat damals angefangen, als ich Poppy gemacht habe und sie nach Silbers Sorrel gerichtet habe und das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn du jetzt Sorrel machst ^^ Poppy ist dadurch jetzt natürlich gar nicht up to date, aber das ist sie alleine aus Shadinggründen schon lange nicht mehr ^^ Sorrel muss ja auch wieder erneuert werden und bis du das hast, werde ich auf jeden Fall mit Poppy warten, zwei mal verbessern macht da ja recht wenig Sinn xD das heißt, wenn du irgendwann mal einen Tapetenwechsel mit Sorrel machst, der regeltechnisch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, musst du dich nicht an Poppys Aussehen halten, Poppy zieht immer nach ^^ es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn du mir in so einem Fall ne Nachricht hinterlassen würdest, aber grundsätzlich kommt die Tochter immer nach der Mutter ^^ Jo, das wollte ich nur mal kurz sagen ^-^ Liebste Grüße und noch viel Spaß und gute Erholung im Urlaub! :) ~ 20:43, 21. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Uii, wie war er denn, der Urlaub? :3 Die neue Sorrel gefällt mir mega *w* jetzt muss ich halt mit Poppy nachziehen xD die Regeländerung, die hier schon umhergeistert, obwohl sie noch nicht in Kraft tritt, betrifft unvollständige CA-Sets ^^ ich will hier aber gar nichts Falsches sagen, deswegen verweise ist mal auf die Erklräung der Admins, einmal auf Mohnhasels Disku und einmal auf Curlys Disku ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 20:12, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE: Blume Liebe Topas Das Problem ist, ich komm gar nicht so weit. Sobald ich bei der Seite "byMohnhasel" oder sonst von der Disku auf ihre Fatei gehe, werd ich automatisch abgemeldet. Wenn ich mich anmelden möchte, ladet es und ich kann mich gar nicht anmelden. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 20:47, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Freut mich, daß dir Malvrnschweif gefällt. Ausserdem könntest du bei der Disku noch die Schülerversion von Stoatfur (rotbraun) als Farbvergleich drauf stellen? BLUME Ich weiss es nicht. Ich würde es machen, da es den Bewertern hilft und ich es schon paar mal gesehen habe. Ich finds voll cool, dass du jetzt auch anfängsz Dafürs zu verteilen an mich. Kamst mir am anfang eher negatov vor, da du dehr streng, kritisch aber aucb fair bewertet hast (nicht negativ) hab aber jetzt meoner Meinung nach, auch einen schritt gemacht und hoffentlich aich aus deiner Sicht, moch verbessert. Danke für deine Hilfe. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 21:03, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Währe voll nice, wenn du bald mal Dämmerlicht fertig machen könntest. Wär so passend, da ich ja gerade ihre Schwester gemacht habe. Nur eine Idee, nicht als Auftrag. RE Liebe Topas Das freut moch sehr. Ich freu mich auf sie. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:01, 23. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Och bekomme heute mein Kätzchen (sorry, musste raus);) RE Es heisst, dass ich heute meine erste Katze(8 Wochen alt) abholen kann! Bin so gespannt, musste es einfach schreiben. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:56, 23. Jun. 2018 (UTC)